


Rescue Mission

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa goes in to rescue Herman but ends up needing to be rescued herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Mission

Louisa stood in front of Jupiter while he processed what she’d said. She’d felt like such a spy, saying ‘Code Snowdrop’. Even the German spies hadn’t had code words like that.

“Hmm, Code Snowdrop. That means that I have to drop everything and help you,” said Jupiter. “So, tell me what happened.” Louisa was surprised but did as he asked. She hadn’t thought that Sunshine would have so much authority, being so ditzy. But maybe that was just a front.

“So yeah, can you help me?” asked Louisa.

“Well, it won’t be easy, but yes,” said Jupiter. “Herman is a good guy, I don’t want him in GED’s clutches.”

“Thank you,” said Louisa.

Louisa cut a hole in the fence with the wire cutters that Jupiter had given her and then followed him into the worksite. Goldmist was left outside, and honestly he was glad for it. The smog stinging Louisa’s eyes and making her cough would surely have the same effect on him.

Louisa’s heart raced as she ducked out of the way of a GED guard and pressed herself against the fence. When he was gone, she sighed in relief and darted after Jupiter.

At last, after several close calls and climbing many buildings, Louisa and Jupiter hid behind some barrels at the bottom of a hill.

“Darn, he’s heavily guarded,” said Jupiter. Louisa was more worried about the wickedly sharp drill pointed at the container where Herman was being held.

“Now what do we do?” asked Louisa. “You look strong and you have those bolt cutters, maybe I can distract them and you can cut through that huge lock on his cage.”

“No, he won’t recognise me and will probably think that I’m a guard,” said Jupiter. “I’ll distract the guards and you can try to free him.” Personally, Louisa thought that Jupiter was more than capable of taking out the guards, but maybe violence wasn’t the answer here.

So Louisa hid while Jupiter taunted the guards and then ran away, and then she stepped out of her hiding place and ran up the hill. Herman took his hands off the bars when he saw her.

“Louisa, what are you doing here?” asked Herman. “It’s not safe here.”

“I’m breaking you out,” said Louisa.

“Are you sure?” asked Herman, looking from the bolt cutter held in her shaking arms to the huge lock trapping him.

“Well, I have to try,” said Louisa. She fit the bolt cutters to the lock and and strained, grunting with the effort. But nothing happened.

“At least you tried,” said Herman. Louisa huffed, glaring at the lock. Soul Strike or some other spell would be so useful right about now, but she hadn’t learned any magic yet.

“Sorry,” said Louisa. “I’ll try again.” And she did keep trying, while Herman told her about what had happened in Hillcrest and what GED was doing there.

“You know, now that I mention it, what happened almost sounds like… but no, you probably don’t know about that yet,” said Herman.

“You mean a Pandoric crack? Yeah, that’s what I thought too,” said Louisa.

“You have to talk to Mrs X,” said Herman. “Well, find her first. She needs to know about this.”

“You can tell her yourself because I’m getting you out of here,” said Louisa. “I’ve almost got this.” She strained with the bolt cutters one more time, and this time they did dig in a little. But then there was a jolt.

“Oh no, the crane! They’re moving me!” said Herman, grabbing the bars again to stay standing. He reached into the pocket of his jeans, grabbing something. He pulled out a shining, jingling set of keys, and they fell from his hand as the container was lifted up. Louisa caught them, then just stood there holding them. “Look after my house, Louisa, please. You can mount a proper rescue mission soon. But find Mrs X!”

Louisa could only stand there, trembling with the weight of the responsibility she’d just been given. Now she had to look after Herman’s house and pay his bills, and she’d probably have to live there too. She’d have to work hard, harder than she’d ever worked before. Fortunately, there was no shortage of people to help on Jorvik. But it was just so much…

Goldmist lifted his head from grazing, feeling a strange sensation. It was almost like someone crying out for help, someone familiar. A strange power filled him, and he suddenly found himself appearing in the worksite in a bright flash. Louisa stood before him, and behind him were GED guards.

 _“Come on, Louisa, we have to go,”_ said Goldmist, nuzzling her shoulder. Louisa looked up, stuffing some keys into her pocket, and climbed into the saddle. He couldn’t feel her emotions for some reason, not like he normally could. She only grabbed onto his reins out of habit.

With a neigh, Goldmist took off, galloping through the work site taking the same route he’d taken the first time. The guards couldn’t catch them, nor could they see them. And when he finally jumped out of the worksite, the sudden fresh air seemed to wake his rider.

“We have to talk to Jupiter,” said Louisa. “Find Mrs X, and then… and then we have to work.” She rubbed his neck, and he could finally feel something. It felt like stress and fear and sadness.

After talking to Jupiter and then Sunshine, Louisa seemed more like herself.

“I have to look after Herman’s house,” said Louisa as she sat beside her horse in the windswept grass of South Hoof. “Until we can rescue him, anyway.”

 _“Don’t you want to move in with Lisa someday anyway? This can be practice,”_ said Goldmist.

“I guess,” said Louisa. “But we’ll have savings then, and I’ll have her to help me.”

_“Ask her to help you now.”_

“I can’t, she’s busy with Soul Rider stuff.”

_“She would help you if you asked.”_

“That’s exactly why I can’t ask her, Goldie,” said Louisa, pulling her knees up to rest her chin on them and then wrapping her arms around them. She sighed.

 _“We can do this,”_ said Goldmist. _“We saved Silverglade, and Lisa. We can be homeowners.”_

Louisa snorted at the contrast and then stood up to hug her horse.

“Thank you for rescuing me in there, by the way,” said Louisa. “And for talking to me. I feel better now.”

 _“I know,”_ said Goldmist, nuzzling his rider’s back. He nipped at her hair and she giggled.

“Come on, let’s go see my girlfriend,” said Louisa. She got back in the saddle and rode off to the ferry, hoping to get some better mobile phone reception in Fort Pinta.


End file.
